ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Nightingale
Nightingale is a female superhero, who is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the founding members of Furious Five. In the last chapter of Rise of the Furious 5, Nightingale left Furious 5 and joined Teen Titans in order to be with Robin, who then becomes her boyfriend. Physical Appearance Nightingale has auburn hair with dark indigo blue eyes and quite tan skin. Most of the fan fiction, she wears a jet black tank top with heat proof gloves with titanium plates for hand to hand contact with her enemies. She wears blue jeans with high top steel boots and a silver belt to support it. Nightingale has a medium built body. Normally she has her hair up in a high pony tail straighten out. The most notable change in The Vengeance was when she became Slades apprentice, she wore a apprentice uniform with a large ' S ' on her back and ripped jeans. She's approximately 5'4 same height as Robin and Raven. Nightingale briefly wears a blue dress on occasions such as dates. Personaitly When she first meets new people, she intends not to speak to them meaning her first impressions with newcomers are not good ideally however when she gets to used them, she becomes friendly and vibrant with the person. She's ain't good making friends and only trusts the people like her friends and family intently. The only soft spot Nightingale has with anyone in the team is Robin because she can tell him anything and is the one that saved her from the pain that Slade and Dr Overov have caused throughout the series. Nightingale and Dr Overov hated each overs' guts due to the past which he betrayed her father, ordered her mother's death and brainwashed the Furious 5. Nightingale wanted to defeat Dr Overov even if she kill him she wouldn't think twice of doing so. Before, she met the Teen Titans, she would do anything for anyone especially for the Furious 5 until the special mission in Russia to find Dr Overov. Out of the Teen Titans members, Nightingale easily gets into a emotional turmoil if anything seriously happens such as when her father was killed by Slade and when Robin nearly dies during a fight between Slade. Nightingale hates any disputes or arguments that happen and will immediately stop them at instance with any immediate cause. She has shown a caring nature when anyone in the team has any problems or people she can trust entirely. Character History Nightingale was born as ' Nina Anya Vablonsky ' on 3rd March in the tiny village of Severnaya Zemlya, Russia to the orginal Nightingale, Viktor Vablonsky and an American nurse named Anya Tate. After Nina was born, Dr Overov paired up with Slade and invented ideas of creating a super soldier so they could stop the revoultion and take over the town. Dr Overov wanted to make Nina the main object of the expriement so they asked Viktor if they could use Nina. Viktor wouldn't allowed it as it was his own daughter they were using and this made Dr Overov angry. Dr Overov sent two henchmen to kill Nina and Anya seperatly to change Viktor as the revoltulition broke out.